Reunion of Friends
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Iseabail Bochanan had been friends with the Holmes brothers when she was younger, but now as an adult and meeting Sherlock again along with his brother Mycroft. Do things change between them? Part 1 of the Detective Bochanan series.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion of Friends

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Iseabail Bochanan had been friends with the Holmes brothers when she was younger, but now as an adult and meeting Sherlock again along with his brother Mycroft. Do things change between them? Part 1 of the Detective Bochanan series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, but I do own Iseabail and her family.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the rewrite of Reunion. My writing has changed a lot since I had last written for Reunion. So I thought that it would be wise to rewrite it and make it better than what it was before. I hope that you guys will like this revamp of Reunion. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

Cases Linked Together?

January 29, 2010

A young woman sat in the offices of the New Scotland Yard looking over the three cases that seemed to be all linked together. Her copper hair was cut into a short pixie cut revealing her pierced ears that she kept professional enough having a set of pearl earrings in her lobes. Her amber colored eyes looked through a set of black framed reading glasses as she read the files over again trying to find something that would link them. Her white sleeves of her button down blouse were rolled up to her elbows as she had spent most of the morning in the office.

Her partner Greg Lestrade had given her the files in hopes that she would be able to figure out what was linking these three people that had been killed, Sir Jeffrey Patterson, James Phillimore, and now a woman by the name of Beth Davenport. But nothing seemed to link them other than the fact that they were in places that they shouldn't have been and they had taken something that killed them.

She looked up when there was a knock on her door that had been open. "Greg." She said pushing the files back on her desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Thought you would like to join in on the press conference." Greg said putting his hands into the pockets of his black slacks.

"Is Detective Sergeant Donovan going to be there?" The young woman asked before pursing her lips together in a thin pink line. She really didn't like dealing with Sally Donovan and the two of them had a mutual dislike for one another, but tolerated each other on the job because she nor Donovan wanted to be fired from working at Scotland Yard.

Greg let out a sigh knowing that the young woman who was his partner for the last two years didn't like Donovan that much. "Detective Sergeant Donovan will be there to help with the conference, Iseabail, I know you don't like Detective Sergeant Donovan that much, but it would be a great help if my partner was there to help with this conference."

Iseabail removed her black reading glasses from her pale nose and let out a soft sigh. "Alright. I will join you and Detective Sergeant Donovan for the conference. How long do I have to get ready before the start of the conference?" She asked as she got up from her seat smoothing out the black pants that she wore.

"Fifteen minutes before the conference begins, Iseabail. I am sure that you will be insightful on what you might have found in those files."

Iseabail shrugged her shoulders. "I mean yeah they are connected, but I've been so overworked on other cases that my brain hasn't had a chance to process. I can tell you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"It's not suicide."

"Iseabail… they are suicides… they all took the same thing that killed them." Greg said looking at her. He knew that she was smart, but it had to be the tiredness that she had been dealing with was messing with her work.

Iseabail let out a soft sigh. She knew that Greg was sometimes very stubborn to listen to reason. She knew that something was up with this case and it wasn't something that was going to be seen so easily by normal people. "If you say so, Greg."

SHSHSH

Greg and Iseabail sat next to one another. Greg was separating Iseabail and Sally from one another. Greg looked uncomfortable sitting between the two women.

"The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide." Sally Donovan said beginning the press conference as protocol called usually for the media to let them know how their searches were going. "We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Phillimore. In the light of this, these incidents are being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing, but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now."

Iseabail shifted in her seat next to Greg. She just wanted this press conference over with. She hated them because of how many people usually packed into these places to get the information that they needed.

"Detective Inspector,how can suicides be linked?" Reporter one asked their question.

Greg put his hands on the table. He shifted forward a little bit in uncomfortableness. "Well, they all took the same poison; um, they were all found in places they had no reason to be; none of them had shown any prior indication of…"

"But you can't have serial suicides." The reporter interrupted Greg.

"Well, apparently you can." Greg replied keeping his cool about being interrupted. These things always happened on press conferences of this caliber.

"These three people: there's nothing that links them?" The second reporter asked.

"There's no link been found yet, but we're looking for it. There has to be one."

Everyone's phones went off in text message alerts. Everyone looked at their phones seeing Wrong! Written in the message.

Sally rolled her eyes when she saw it on her phone. "If you've all got texts, please ignore them." She looked over at Iseabail who was still looking at her phone with a dirty look. She hated having this woman working with them in the New Scotland Yard because she was friends with the freak that had sent this text message.

"Just says, 'Wrong'." The first reporter said looking up at them.

"Yeah, well, just ignore that. Okay, if there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring this session to an end." Sally said dismissing the reporter that had just talked to her.

"But if they're suicides, what are you investigating?" The second reporter asked.

"As I say, these…. These suicides are clearly linked. Um, it's an… it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating…"

The phones went off again with one word. Wrong!

"Say's wrong again." The second reporter said looking up at them.

Greg looked despairingly at his partner Iseabail.

Iseabail let out a soft sigh. "One more question right Detective Sergeant Donovan?" She asked looking at the curly haired woman.

Sally nodded her head. "One more question." She said confirming what Iseabail had said.

"Is there any chance that these are murders, and if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?" A third reporter asked.

"I… I know that you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The, um, the poison was clearly self-administered." Greg said looking at the third reporter. He didn't want a ruckus with another serial killer knowing that was how people of the papers loved writing about serial killers. It was just something that they did.

"Yes, but if they are murders, how do people keep themselves safe?"

"Well, don't commit suicide."

Iseabail leaned over. "Daily Mail." She said muttering into his ear as a warning.

Greg grimaced at what she said. "Obviously this is a frightening time for people, but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be."

The phones went off again with the same word again. Wrong!

Greg's phone then went off as did Iseabail's. The two detectives looked at their phones and they both had received the same message.

 _You know where to find me. SH_

Greg looked at Iseabail and saw the look on her face. He looked up at the reporters and stood up to his feet. "Thank you."

Iseabail got up to her feet and followed Greg out of the press conference that Sally would be finishing up on her own bringing it to a close.

SHSHSH

Sally, Greg, and Iseabail walked through the halls of the New Scotland Yard.

"You've got to stop him from doing that. He's making us look like idiots." Sally complained to Greg. She was getting fed up with the text messages that were making them look more and more like idiots as time went on.

"Well, if you can tell me how he does it, I'll stop him." Greg said exasperated that Sally had thought that he knew how to stop him from doing what he was doing. If he knew how he was doing it he would have been more than glad to stop him from doing it while they were at press conferences.

"She would know how to stop him." Sally said pointing at the copper haired woman that was with them.

Iseabail scoffed a bit turning and looking at Sally. "Donovan, even if I knew how to stop him and told him to quit it… I know for a fact that he wouldn't stop just because I asked him to."

"So he would rather make you look like an idiot." Sally said scoffing a bit looking at the copper haired woman with narrowed eyes.

Iseabail shook her head not listening to what Donovan was saying. She just simply walked back towards her office. She had enough of Donovan's accusations. It wasn't like she was allowing him to do this. He had his own way of doing things and it didn't matter what she said to him. After all he wasn't making her look like an idiot because she always thought deeper into things than her co workers.

She walked into her office with a soft sigh roughing up her short copper hair with her hand. She turned when there was a knock on the door. "Greg what can I help you with?" She asked looking at him knowing that he probably came into her office for something important.

"Can you talk to him?" Greg asked putting his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Iseabail let out a soft sigh. "What is me talking to him going to do? He's going to continue doing what he has been doing and you know that Greg. It's just the way that he is." She said asked she crossed her arms looking at the older man.

"Could you at least try, Iseabail?"

Iseabail closed her amber colored eyes and went into a thought process. She could try, but she knew that he would not listen. It was who he was. He was always a bit eccentric and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

"So will you do it, Iseabail?" Greg asked in a hopeful tone. He really wanted her to at least try.

"I can try. But I am not guaranteeing anything. He's his own person and does what he wants, but I can at least try talking to him, maybe to get him to ease up. But ten to one he is just bored." Iseabail said gathering her things up.

Greg nodded his head. "You should go home and get some rest, Iseabail. You look tired."

Iseabail nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you know how my meeting with him goes."

"I am hoping that it will end well." Greg said smiling.

Iseabail nodded her head. "Maybe. One can hope. Go on Greg… get some rest too."

"I have some paperwork to go over before going home." Greg told her with a smile.

"Alright. Try not to over do it."

Greg laughed lightly leaving Iseabail's office.

Iseabail picked up her messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder. She shook her head lightly knowing that Greg was probably going to be here for a while. But she could only hope that her little talk with him would end well and maybe he would stop sending messages to everyone with wrong because he was bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter of Reunion of Good Friends. Please review to let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

 **She let out a soft sigh as she headed down to the morgue to see if he was in there. Normally he was when he was bored out of his mind and didn't have a case to work. It always seemed to happen. She pushed the door open to the morgue and saw Molly about to head out of the morgue.**

" **Iseabail." Molly said in surprise seeing the young woman there. She knew that Iseabail was busy working at the New Scotland Yard. "What are you doing here?"**

" **I'm looking for Sherlock." Iseabail said to Molly. "Do you know where he is?"**

 **** **"** ** **He is in the lab. I'm going to get him coffee." Molly said softly.****


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Reunion of Friends. How is Iseabail's meeting going to turn out. And how will she react to a text message from an unknown number to her? Without further ado chapter 2.

 **Chapter 2**

Surprise Meeting

Iseabail had taken a taxi to go to Saint Bartholomew's hospital. She knew his schedule from the many years that she known him. She got out of the taxi and paid the gentleman that had taken her to Saint Bart's. She looked at the building and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder as she walked into the hospital.

She let out a soft sigh as she headed down to the morgue to see if he was in there. Normally he was when he was bored out of his mind and didn't have a case to work. It always seemed to happen. She pushed the door open to the morgue and saw Molly about to head out of the morgue.

"Iseabail." Molly said in surprise seeing the young woman there. She knew that Iseabail was busy working at the New Scotland Yard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sherlock." Iseabail said to Molly. "Do you know where he is?"

"He is in the lab. I'm going to get him coffee." Molly said softly.

Iseabail looked at Molly with a sad look. "I'm sorry that Sherlock is being rude again to you. He just doesn't know feelings."

Molly smiled a forced smile knowing that Iseabail's words were true.

"Thank you for telling me where he is at." Iseabail said as she walked towards the labs. "Sherly you really are troublesome." She walked down the various hallways leading to the labs. She opened the door to the lab. "Sherly."

Sherlock looked up from his Petri dish. "Iseabail." He said in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be there. But perhaps she had been asked to come and talk to him because of his text messages and if she was then she was wasting her time and knew it.

Iseabail shook her head. "What the hell were you thinking Sherly. Sending those text messages while I was at the press conference with Detective Inspector Lestrade?" She asked crossing her arms looking at him with a look that made Sherlock purse his lips together.

"You know me Iseabail. And why do you insist on calling me that?" He said with an exasperated sigh. He hated it when she called him Sherly. She wasn't the only one that called him Sherly… Mycroft did the same thing with him, but not as often as she did.

Iseabail rolled her eyes. "I won't stop calling you that. You know why. It wouldn't make me, well me." She crossed her arms. "Are you done trying to make the New Scotland Yard look like idiots?" She was exhausted and was getting pretty mood because of the lack of sleep. Unlike Sherlock she needed her sleep to keep sharp and her moods in check.

"You're not the one that is incompetent." Sherlock said as he began to use a pipette to squeeze a few drops of liquid into the Petri dish he had in front of him.

"Incompetent really Sherly?" She shook her head lightly as she went back to scold him for thinking that they were incompetent working. "I wouldn't be saying that about some of them. Anderson maybe, but the others not so much."

Sherlock rolled his eyes knowing that she was just trying to cover for the few friends that she had in the department. But he really did think that they were incompetent to do their job. They weren't catching criminals as easily.

There was a knock on the door letting Iseabail and Sherlock know that who ever they were they were coming into that room which stopped their conversation.

Mike came into the room with a friend of his John in tow.

Sherlock and Iseabail looked over momentarily before going back to what they were doing.

"I'm just giving you a warning. Try not to make an issue for our department please. I don't think I can deal with Donovan all over my ass again." Iseabail said shaking her head lightly.

"Well, bit different from my day." John said looking around.

Mike chuckled. "You've no idea."

Sherlock sat down ignoring what Iseabail had said to him.

"Just remember what I said Sherly." Iseabail said walking out of the room. She saw Molly heading towards the lab.

"Everything go alright?" She asked curiously looking at Iseabail with a concerned look seeing the look that was on Iseabail's face.

"He's a stubborn arse." She grumbled shaking her head. "I'll see you around Molly. I have to get some rest."

"Okay. Have a good day, Iseabail." She said as she walked into the lab.

Iseabail walked out and hailed a cab to leave the hospital. As she hailed the cab her phone went off. She slipped into the cab and told him where to take her which was home to her flat. She let out a soft sigh before getting her phone out of her black blazer. She opened the text message from a number that she didn't know. She quirked a copper eyebrow.

 _If brother has green ladder arrest brother. SH_

Iseabail let out a soft sigh. She got out of the text message and dialed up Greg's number. She closed her eyes as she rested her head back against the seat.

" _Iseabail what is it?" Greg asked his voice lacing over with concern wondering why Iseabail was calling him when she should have been at home resting._

"I got a message from Sherlock… after I just got done talking to him." She said to Greg her voice laced over with tiredness.

" _And what did Sherlock have to say?"_

"He solved the case… His message said If brother has green ladder arrest brother."

" _That bloody bastard."_

"I know… I had just left him." She shook her head lightly. "That means we got one case solved out of dozens we don't have solved." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you want me to do Greg? Do you want me to come in?"

" _No, Iseabail, get some rest alright?"_

"Alright Greg I'll be sure to do that. I just thought that you would want me to be there to help you arrest the guy."

" _Everything will be fine Iseabail. Just get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Alright. Thanks Greg."

" _You need sleep. You're going to end up running yourself into the ground."_

"Thanks for that Greg. I'll be sure to not do that."

" _Bye."_

"Bye." Iseabail hung up her phone and saw that she was outside of her flat complex. She got out of the taxi and paid the cabbie before heading up to her flat. She pulled her keys out and unlocked her door. She put her bag down onto the floor and closed the door. She rubbed her face tiredly. That shift was a long one and she knew that she needed to sleep. She slipped her blazer off hanging it up and kicked her shoes off.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to Sherlock's phone telling him next time to just tell her when she was with him that if something dealt with a case that he should tell her right then and there instead of sending her a text message. She sent it and then walked into her bedroom. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and slipped a night gown on before crawling into bed. Her phone went off and she picked it up.

 _I will keep that in mind. SH_

Iseabail rolled her eyes. "He's going to end up shortening that noose up around his neck to where he will end up hanging himself." She said shaking her head before she covered herself up and shutting the light off in her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of chapter 2 of Reunion of Friends. What did you think of Sherlock and Iseabail's little meeting with each other. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews keep me writing. I hope to update soon.**


End file.
